


In my world

by GiTaeSeung



Category: V.I.P
Genre: BaeRi, Basically everyone hurt, Like fucking really sad, Nyongtory, Other, Sad, Seungri is hurt, They are all brothers, daeri - Freeform, topri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiTaeSeung/pseuds/GiTaeSeung
Summary: Seungri is a happy man. He has a girl he truly loves and his brothers but what if all  this was just a dream?





	In my world

So,hello everyone! This is my first work and I hope Y'all gonna enjoy it. English is not my first language so if u will feel the urge to beat me for grammar mistakes or some weird shit , be my guest. Why did I started this fic? Because I adore Seungri so much that it hurts ,and I honestly feel like people who thinks he is annoying or talentless or too loud or poor mannered etc. are idiots. (I want to say fuck u, but I will not because I think that most of u aren't haters u just don't know him well, and for his haters like get a life or something, cuz this man is doesn't deserve this shit! NOW,lets get to the main point, I really hope u will like it , ENJOY , my everything VIPs!!!

 

Lee Seungri was a self-confident man, he never forgot to praise himself, the mistakes and evil words of others only pushed him to even greater feats. He always worked hard, and despite what everyone thought of him, never thought that he deserved the right to be part of a group. At first he tried to get under the spotlight, draw peoples attention , like any teenager, but people often forgot that he is only 17, accusing him of being too arrogant and talkative and annoying. Nobody wanted to understand that he simply wanted to find his place.   
Each of the elders was distinctively good at something, and he felt the constant need to prove that he was worth this group. This lasted for many years, until Seungri understood and accepted that he could never be like them. He is an ordinary guy, not a star, not an artist, but a businessman, he only uses the name of the group , he only pretends that he loves his members, to draw attention to himself, he only spoils the image go the group, useless detail, why would he just not leave them, they would be better off without him, the only good thing that could have come out of the accident that he had arranged was his death, but even in that he failed - well ... people have an inherent be cruel. When children are born, people say that they are like angels, although in fact they are the most cruel beings, because no concepts of kindness and mercy are invested in them, children are a vivid example of what humanity would be if there were no concepts of morality , conscience, love ... .... but some people seem to have remained, or, due to some circumstances, have become cruel pieces of shit. He humbled himself and did not blame anyone, not the cruel fans and not his president, who treated him like mud, unlike his huyngs. He just worked hard , literally to wear.  
And now, after so many years, he had several of his businesses, a lot of money and a lot of friends. Although none of his friends could ever replace his 4 hyungs . They nagged him all the time about him leaving them for his new friends and not spending time with them, he would like to tell them that the tons of those friends for whom they thought he had exchanged them, meant absolutely nothing to him in comparison with them.


End file.
